Savory Sea
by Eflynd
Summary: Harry falls trough the veil in the battle of The Department of Mysteries and lands in a world full of crazy pirates and endless sea. How will he survive and will he become a pirate himself? Will be slash later.
1. Prologue

Coldness.

That's all Harry felt as he floated in darkness, struggling to gain consciousness. Distantly he could remember falling through a veil, after trying to save his godfather.

There was a battle, he recalled. They – the DA and the Order of Phoenix - were battling against Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

Guilt twisted in his stomach.

_'It was my fault.' _

His fault Sirius almost died, his fault his friend were injured.

With all his strength Harry peered one eye open but only saw whiteness before he was dragged back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda._

_AN: It's SHORT, I know…. Next one is gonna be longer, promise! _

**Chapter 1**

A splitting headache made itself known as Harry blinked hard, straightening his glasses and trying to adjust his vision against the harsh light. The first thing that registered to his sluggish mind was the sound of waves and the fact he was laying on something soft. Shakily lifting his head the boy took in his surroundings.

Beach. He was on a beach. '_How absurd is that?' _The sun was shining brightly and it was an early morning by the looks of it. He was on his back, yellow sand beneath him and a beautiful blue sea to his right. Slowly Harry rose to his feet, his vision almost blackening and idly noting the many little aches in his body. '_Nothing serious, probably just some bruising from the fight…'_

A breeze of warm air ruffled Harry's raven hair as he survived the beach. After squinting a while, he noticed that a town could be seen in the distance.

_'Am I dead?'_

Suddenly panic slammed into him as his memories came forward and he remembered the battle. But what could he do now? He was either dead or in someplace he didn't know at the moment. Was afterlife supposed to be like this?

Standing there, on an unknown beach Harry made a decision. He would find out where he was and after that, do his everything to get back and save his friends and help stop Voldemort. It was the only thing he could do after dragging them with him to The Department of Mysteries.

That in mind, the lone wizard started heading toward the town.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda._

_**Warnings:**__ This chapter includes some violence and nasty drunken molester pirates!_

_AN: Edited 25.04.2013_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter smiled at the new customers that walked inside a little bar, while drying some beer pints. Terry's bar was located in the Grand Line on a small but lively Spring Island Jaya. Mock Town was one of the few cities on the island and quite the busy little city it was, travelers and pirates alike coming there to stock their ships with food and drinks.

It was a rare quiet afternoon so Harry sat down on a stool in the corner behind the counter and let his mind wonder. Half a year had passed by since Harry fell through the veil. The world he now lived in was strange. Pirates, marines, people with strange ability's that came from special fruits and had nothing to do with magic and most of all, everyone was talking in a strange language he at first couldn't understand.

By this point he was quite sure he wasn't dead, and this place was most definitely _not afterlife_. He had yet to discover why – or how he had landed on this peculiar world. From what he had seen this place seemed nothing like the earth. Maybe the veil just threw him into some random universe? Nobody really knew what the thing did anyway. _Hadn't Hermione said something about it being an unsuccessful result of creating a portal that summons the dead? _

This world was just so _different. _Even his magic didn't work like it used to. The first few days upon arriving he had tried using some magic only to discover that he couldn't manage even the simplest spell half of the time, or when he did, they had seemed work very randomly. Almost like the time Ron had broken his wand in their second year. Now though he couldn't wield his magic with a wand at all. And even stranger was the fact that he had felt his magic and himself change in the first weeks. His body felt lighter now, faster, and his magic changed into something that felt more… _Primal_. Almost feral. Most of all, with his wand now useless he had a hard time controlling it.

Upon arriving Harry had wandered the streets of Jaya for weeks, most of the time under his invisibility coat, trying to understand the situation he had ended up in. After surviving on only dry bread and some fruits he had managed to steal, his stomach was aching all the time. Stealing food while wearing the invisibility coat had proven to be surprisingly difficult. He had to avoid bumping into other people with all costs and Jaya's streets were always busting with a lot of traffic, which meant that his only chance was to use the small alleyways between buildings that smelled like piss and swarmed with rats half of the time.

He had been desperate. Not knowing what to do, besides trying his best to simply keep himself alive. _Until that incident happened._ One evening he had been walking past a bar, without his magic coat on for once, when two drunken pirates decided to ambush the young and weak looking boy.

* * *

_Harry had been walking down the street in one of the shadier parts of the town when it happened. It was already night time and most of the people were asleep or drinking inside one of the pubs leaving the streets of Jaya uncommonly silent._

"_Well, well, what do we have here! A scrawny little boy, wondering alone! What do you say, if we had a little fun, eh? Hahaha!" said one on the intimidating looking men to the other one. Not that Harry could understand him, but he did know what that kind of nasty laughing meant. It meant he had to run. And _fast _if he didn't want to get beaten up._

_So Harry didn't stop to wait what the men had in mind but sprinted ahead the street as fast as he could. Or he tried to sprint. His tired legs protested against the sudden movement and Harry ended making an embarrassing lunge to the ground. _

_More laughing could be heard behind him as the pirates took enjoyment from his clumsiness. Surprisingly quickly the two men started advancing and Harry gritted his teeth, angry to his tired body, when he realized he wouldn't make it in time._

_A greasy hand grabbed his hair and a bearded face came close to his own. Harry could smell the stink of old rum when the man smirked and started speaking on that weird language. When no answer came to his apparent question the pirate got angry and shook Harry hard. Accidentally biting his tongue Harry glared at them and tried to claw the offending hand only to reserve a fist in his face. Now getting a bit desperate Harry split the blood in the man's face as an answer. _Not a good idea.

_Hands grabbed him again and this time the other man started beating him up while he couldn't move. Angry words and nasty laughter came from behind him and to Harry's utter horror he could feel the other arm of the pirate holding him start doing petting motions. That's when panic hit him and his magic came to the surface of his skin until it burst from him, slamming with an impressive force into his attackers. _

_Shaking, tired and hurt Harry watched the two men fall into the ground unconscious._

* * *

After that Terry, the owner of the bar he worked in, had found him and took pity on him. He owned a lot to Terry. The kind man had given him a job and let him sleep in a small but cozy room in the bar's upstairs. He'd even thought Harry some self-defense in case things got ugly in a bar fight. Terry was also always patient with his poor language skills. Thankfully he was getting better at that though.

A smile came to Harrys lips as he thought of that and watched the people inside Terry's bar enjoy themselves. He missed his friends, still hoping for a chance of going back to them, but under the circumstances he was doing rather well.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda._

_**Warnings:**__ This chapter includes some violence._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oi, waiter! Bring us another round of beer!" A shout was heard from the back of the bar.

"Coming right up!" Harry shouted back to the celebrating customers while juggling a pile of empty classes on his hands. It was a busy night on Terry's bar and his muscles were already aching from the strain of carrying so many orders.

The bar was a homely little place. Dark wooden surfaces and gently lighting oil lamps in the ceiling gave it a warm feeling. It's location on one of Jaya's main streets also made it a popular place.

During his stay Harry had found out that working in a bar had paid some gain. Being 16 years old, he had finally had a growth spurt and now reached 5'8½. It wasn't exactly tall but not short either, which suited Harry fine_. _His hard work had also given him a lean but well muscled frame. Around the Grand Line most of the people had Asian looking features so with his European looks Harrys face was quite exotic and as a result he often caught the attention of the female, and occasionally the male, population. It made him feel a bit awkward, having only ever been popular because of his fame in the wizarding world.

"There you go, sirs." said Harry smiling and receiving a round of approving mumble and shouts as a thank you. Moving away from the table he passed a big group of construction workers.

"Come and drink with us Hari! Beers on me!" shouted Ren, one of the pub's regulars. '_It's Harry', _Harry thought a little petulantly_._ So far no one had been able to pronouns his name correctly but he had given up upon correcting them, English language just didn't seem to fit to these people's mouths.

"Can't. I'm Busy!" Harry laughed. Ren was a funny young builder that lived near the bar and often came there to drink with other workers. Like many others, their group had found Harry's way of speaking quite amusing at first. Over time he had came to understand the language rather well but still had some trouble forming his own sentences which resulted in them being sometimes quite short and abrupt. Especially in the beginning it had been a problem when customers had difficulties understanding him. Now, with lots of practice his talking was better though.

Noticing Terry, his boss, motioning hurriedly to him behind the counter Harry went to the man. "Yes, Terry?"

"Ah, Hari-kun. I need to make a quick run for the cellar, we are out of whiskey. Will you and Kei manage together for a bit?" said the man while pouring a drink for a black haired man sitting by the counter. Terry was a round middle-aged man with a friendly face and an impressive mustache. He was the owner of the bar and he particularly ran the place on his own with only one worker besides Harry.

"Sure" Harry answered the man and took over the serving. Besides Harry there was only one waiter in the bar. Kei was a temperamental and confident young woman that had actually been a pirate before settling down to live in the lively town with her lover. Such backgrounds were common in Jaya.

"Aw, don't yah worry boss! Me and Hari-chan will manage just fine together" Kei called out to the leaving Terry while damping her hand around Harrys shoulders. The impish woman had taken an immediate liking to him when Terry bought the wounded and rather pathetic boy to his bar one late night. To Harry she was like an irritating but loving big sister that had helped him settle down and find his place in this world. And a big sister who thought Harry how to kill.

The woman had an unhealthy obsession with weapons, you see. And working in a bar full of pirates meant you had to know how to defend yourself, so Kei had taken it as her job to teach Harry how to shoot and fight. To Kei's delight they discovered that Harry was quite good at handling guns ad knifes. Thanks to his quidditch reflexes and dueling skills Harry's aim with a gun was very near perfect and he loved the rush of adrenaline he got from hand-to-hand combat. Added with Kei's torturous training sessions Harry could now proudly say that he could put a good fight even against some of the more dangerous pirates.

"Such a lively little place this is! Is it always this busy here?" Asked the young black haired man as Harry handed him his drink, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yes, especially in weekends…" sighed Harry sitting down on a stool and starting to wash a constantly growing pile of dishes while Kei handled the serving.

"Hahahaha! Must be rough for you! Being a pirate captain certainly has it's perks" said the man "I never really have to wash dishes for one."

That being mentioned Harry took a closer look at the man and noticed that while seemingly relaxed, he did have a slight dangerous feeling aura to him. Now curious Harry shrugged his shoulders at the man's earlier comment. "Which crew?" he asked.

"Ah", the man perked up and grinned widely "Spade pirates! Ever heard of us? We are quite new, but I'd say we've already gained some recognition" he started explaining excitedly.

CRASH!

"WISKEY, I SAID! NOT BEER, YOU BITCH!"

The sound of racked startled Harry who jumped from his seat to look what was going on in the bar. In a town like this, most people kept an eye on all bigger pirates and stronger rookies so Harry immediately recognized the man causing the hassle. Rock Fist Iwako was a big time rookie pirate, known for his ruthlessness.

The large man was holding a furious looking Kei by the shirt and Harry felt his blood run cold with anger and fear for his friend. Barely conscious of what he was doing he acted. Jumping over the counter Harry started advising, his right hand reaching for his pocket for a weapon. Throwing his hand forward a dagger came out and almost pierced the pirate's hand, getting his attention.

"And what do you want, squint?" asked the man with a mean look in his eyes.

Slowing down, Harry tried to remain calm and pointed at the big sign hanging on one of the bars walls saying "NO FIGHTING IN THE BAR". "Can't you read? Or are you dumb?" Harry asked. '_Oh bugger. Well that's a brilliant idea Harry. Make the mad big-ass pirate even more mad! Great. How stupid can you be!?'_

Something seemed to snap in Rock Fist Iwako's head at the comment and the now enraged pirate threw Kei, who he was still holding, at the ground and lunged at Harry. Expecting this already, Harry felt his "magic" gathering and held another dagger at hand, ready to defend.

The fist that was aiming for him changed into rock. _'Devil's fruit user!' _Crouching down Harry quickly avoided the hit and seeing an opening he made to stab the man in the gut using all his strength.

'_Fuck' _

That was all Harry could think when his dagger simply scraped the rock-man's stomach. Gulping he felt sweat roll down his spine.

Harry looked up and saw his opponent smirking. "Are you trying to tickle me squint?" asked Rock Fist. Hurriedly scrambling backwards Harry tried to get some space but he was too slow. The next blow send him flying to near the counter, knocking down tables and leaving his head spinning.

A pair of sandaled legs appeared next to his head as Harry made to sit up from the floor. "Gotta admit, for a waiter you sure have some guts. I'm impressed." Looking up he saw the man he had been talking to earlier, staring down at him. "You just lay there and rest for a bit. I'll handle this one"

That said the man stepped forward, his eyes locked on Iwako. Smirking he took a stace and said "Well, well. Let's see, whose gonna win then. Rock Fist or Fire Fist?"

* * *

_AN: It's ACE! 3 Review?_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Eiichiro Oda._

_Warnings: A little swearing?_

_AN: Thank you all for the reviews! 3 I'm a reeeeally lazy writer so I need them to keep me motivated… :D_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The fight didn't last long. Fire Fist, or Portgas D. Ace as Harry now knew the man's name was, certainly knew how to handle himself in a fight. '_Oh, so Spade Pirates_ _have gained some recognition? Yeah right! What an understatement. This guy is a monster! Come to think of it hadn't there been an article about him in the newspaper? A rookie pirate that had recently declined a position as a schichibukai.' _Harry pondered.

One fire punch later Rock Fist Iwako had been lying face down outside the bar while Ace was left standing victoriously. The only down side to this was that, not only had the punch left a mark in Iwako's face, but there was a hole in one of the bar's walls…

Naturally Terry had not been very happy when he came back after the fight and found out what had happened. He had been quick to inform the customers that Terry's Bar was closed for the rest of the night and politely asked the Rock Pirates to carry their captain to somewhere else. Fortunately they had been wise and listened to him when they saw Fire Fist standing right behind Harry's boss.

By now though the hassle had settled and the only ones remaining in the bar were the staff and the apologetic captain of spade pirates.

"Ehhh, sorry about the wall…I guess I went a bit overboard?" said Ace scratching the back of his head and grinning awkwardly as they sat around one of the now empty bar's tables.

"Ah, no matter. I'm just glad no one got too badly hurt" answered Terry who was frowning in concentration as he bandaged Harry's throbbing head. Thankfully his wound had not been serious despite the bleeding and with the help of painkillers he would be fine in no time.

Behind them, a furious Kei was cleaning up the tables with such force Harry almost felt sorry of the furniture. The former pirate was quite frustrated at herself at the moment because she hadn't stood a chance against the rampaging pirate. Personally Harry thought that the woman had nothing to be ashamed of. Rock Fist was a big time rookie after all, with a bounty over 50 million beli, while Kei's former bounty was barely 20 million.

Glancing to his side he watched her aggressively scrub the floor and heard the occasional mutter about "stupid cocky little rookie-shits" and "a wanna-be baby-pirate who took her glory" and "SHE COULD HANDLE HERSELF IN A FIGHT, DAMMIT!" Amused, Harry decided to ignore his crazy friend and instead directed his attention back to the conversation when he heard his name, only to find Ace staring at him.

A question in his face Harry stared back.

"Oh, and waiter-boy! Hari, was it? You will join my crew, I've decided." The young pirate captain informed him.

'_What?'_ "What?"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Kei stop her cleaning to stare at the pirate and felt Terry stop bandaging his head.

"I will let you think about it, of course, even if I already know that you are coming with me." Ace continued, ignoring Harry's flaggerbasted expression. The man then stood up and turned to Terry. Taking off his bright orange cowboy hat and placing it on his chest he bowled and said "Thank you kindly for the marvelous drinks" and then faced Harry once again. "I shall be back tomorrow" said Ace with a slight smirk, bowed to them once again and left the bar.

The bar's doors banged gently shut as three confused staff member watched them. Not knowing what to say or think Harry turned to an equally astounded Terry.

"That bastard!" Kei huffed behind them "He didn't pay for his drinks!"

* * *

Lying down on his bed Harry watched as a spider made it web in the corner of his ceiling. He was trying to get some sleep but thoughts of today's events were rushing in his head. Fire Fist Ace certainly was a puzzling man. A pirate who had manners and came to his rescue just because he had impressed the man with his courage? Almost unheard of! Even Kei, who he knew to be a very loyal and compassionate deep inside, was also one of the rudest people Harry knew.

Speaking of Kei, she had been quite exited for him after calming down. '_Hah, women. Talk about mood swings_.' According to her this was Harry's big chance to make a name of himself and go travel the seas. And Terry had just told him to do what he wanted; saying not to worry about them, that Harry owned him nothing.

But he, Harry Potter, a pirate? The whole thing left him so confused! Harry had never even considered the option before. It was a tempting thought, however. Being a pirate meant having no limits, no laws you had to follow and no government to serve. Harry had always been bad with rules, rather following his own morale, even if it meant breaking a law or two. '_And maybe I could even find some answers to why I ended up here in the first place while traveling…_' But could he really become an outlaw by his own choice? He knew very little about this world's government, so would it be wrong to opposite it? On the other hand, if one thought about the sheer number of criminals there was, it couldn't be a very good one.

'_Arghh! Just what am I supposed to tell him tomorrow? Like you can make a decision like that in a day…_ ' Harry thought as he tossed and turned in the bed. It was already dark outside and tomorrow he had to get up early for work. He had promised Terry to help him repair the wall before opening.

Giving up at making any sense of his thoughts Harry finally found a comfortable position, closed his eyes and let sleep come to him.

* * *

_AN: So, what did you think? :)_


End file.
